


The Visitor

by Lordoflesamis



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, This is just fluff bc i was watching the hobbit and got sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordoflesamis/pseuds/Lordoflesamis
Summary: Bilbo Baggins gets a few unusual visitors in his time, but none quite so persistent as The King Under the Mountain. The hobbits begin to suspect about his motives...Just a short drabble I wrote while watching The Hobbit.





	The Visitor

Every so often, Mr Bilbo Baggins of Bag end received strange visitors that made his neighbours in the Shire as curious as they were disapproving. First had been that nuisance wizard Gandalf, all through his strange childhood, “because of his odd mother”, hobbits like Angelica Baggins muttered over their drinks at supper-time. Next had come all that nonsense with the dwarves- “so many of them!” Daddy Twofoot could be heard saying, describing the exciting events of those unusual summer months, “And all so loud and large! And with that blasted Wizard!”

Then came just the one dwarf, “The King Under the Mountain,” was whispered through the shire, and while the hobbits swore allegiance to no such king, curiosity kept the gossip alive. “I hear he’s after the gold Baggins has up there,” Estella Brandybuck declared to anyone who would listen. Filibert Bolger, if you pushed him, would say in a low, disdainful voice, “I heard that the King and Bilbo are involved in some kind of plan for ANOTHER adventure.” 

But the King Under the Mountain was not after gold, or adventure- but a home. A home he found in Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit curled in a ball in his arms, or sitting braiding his hair in front of the fireplace, or taking meals together. This home was small, but warm and safe and as the years went on Thorin’s visits were longer, until the middle of the night on a warm summer’s evening, when they stole away into the night. 

It was months until they returned, and a great party was held for the pair- who, it was learned, had recently been married. And there were few unusual visitors to the Shire from then on, as the retired King under the mountain became a permanent resident. If you asked any of the hobbits about it, they would mumble and suspect as they are want to do, but none could argue that Bilbo Baggins wasn’t the happiest hobbit in the Shire.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it!


End file.
